bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Big Nate Wiki:Promotion Policies
Welcome to the Promotion Policies Page. Please note that these are rules that did not exist before, so if you see a staff member who doesn't meet the requirements, they were promoted before these rules were stated. Admins (and possibly mods) are the only people allowed to promote. Therefore, Non-Staff members and Discussion moderators cannot promote either. A user may make an application by making a blog post, requesting any staff position and telling why they deserve that position. (The user requesting may be a normal user or a staff member trying for another rank.) If the user makes an application and an admin approves of it, a thread in the forums is created where staff members either support or object the application by using these templates: . If the application wins with the majority supporting the application, the user is promoted to the respective user group. Notes: *Your chances of winning the rank are more slimmer if many of your edits are based off of forum activity. **Try to have at least 50% of your edits be on articles. *A staff member may propose a staff rank for another user, so long as the rank is not higher than both the proposer and the proposed. Staff Ranks Scale #Bureaucrat/Admincrat #Administrator/Tech Op #Content Moderator #Chat Moderator/Discussions Moderator Requirements *To have a chance at becoming a Discussions Moderator, you MUST have 450+ edits (With 300 article edits), 400+ achievement points, and have a good understanding of appropriate and inappropriate comments and how to use the moderator tools in the discussion threads. *To have a chance at becoming a Chat Moderator, you MUST have 500+ edits (With 350 article edits), 450+ achievement points, and have a good understanding of appropriate and inappropriate comments and how to use the moderator tools in the chat feature. *To have a chance at becoming a Content Moderator, you MUST have 700+ edits (With 550 article edits), 650+ achievement points, and already have discussions moderator. *To have a chance at becoming an Administrator, you MUST have 1500+ edits (With 1000 article edits), and 1250+ achievement points. *To have a chance at becoming an Tech Op, you MUST have 1600+ edits (With 750 article edits), 1400+ achievement points, and have a good understanding of media. You can also apply if you already have Community Admin rights. *To have a chance at becoming an Bureaucrat, you MUST be an Admin. *To have a chance at becoming an Admincrat, you MUST already have Community Bureaucrat rights. Note that Positive Elixir Trade might be hiring users to be candidates for a user right's election, so stick around! By applying for user rights, you will be dubbed liable for rejecting reviews by anyone who objects to your application. Thus, we recommend you to remain calm and straight if you are rejected by comments that you might consider dejecting. User rights will not be given during competitions that reward players with user rights. Such as Operation: Wikipossible III. The current admins/mods are: *Positive Elixir Trade *ElectricSupernova *TheAmazingCrafter *Goldenglory4life *SunnyPuppo *Revelcw *Bignatebaseball *Neptune_Ninja_Comics *Salty Byleth Main Good luck ��! (Asking more than once a week will simply result in a 3 day or 1 week ban.) (People on other wikis can grant users with just Rollback rights, but here, it is tradition to reward the Rollback rights with at least ONE type of Moderator rights.)